LATICHB 01: Creature of the Night
by gelatofornicodiangelo
Summary: Nico, Katie, Travis, Thalia, Connor, Percy, and Annabeth all experience Halloween in a unique way. Read as they go through an unforgetful experience with a psychotic killer on the loose inside Camp Half-Blood. I suggest you read this at night. PA/TK/TN
1. Chapter 1

AHHHH! Hey guys! It's been such a long time since I updated! SO sorry! . NYways, I'm planning to make a series. It's called "Life and Times at Camp Half-Blood". And this is the first episode! Yehey! Sorry if it's a little bit late. We went over to my grandma's for Halloween and my mom didn't allow me to bring my laptop. Grr. :(. But going back, so yeah, I'm planning to start that series and this is the very first epi! Not really a good start. But don't worry I'll work on the stories that will follow! :DDD. Also, there may be sometimes when I won't be updating so soon. And I have a reasonable explanation for that! You see, my grades have taken a dramatically low plunge from A's and B's to D's and what not. And my parents aren't really happy about it. But I don't blame them. I haven't been concentrating on my studies anyway. All I've done was read, read, and read! But the advantages of me reading and ignoring my studies is that I have developed a soft side for the Hush, Hush series by Becca Fitzpatrick and the Halo series by Alexandria Adornetto! I love them! NYways, let's get this story started!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But if I manage to finally bribe Rick Riordan with my pet worms (Buhahahaha!), then I'll be owning it sooner than you guys think! So my final message is…(At least not until the end of the story) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…yet…:DDD**

**LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN /LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN…**

**Creature of the Night**

_Thunder roared through the skies as Patrick Jordan and Jenny Parker knocked on the door of a mansion on top of Death Valley hill. Off at the distance, they heard the howl of a wolf and the hoot of an owl._

_As they entered the deserted mansion, the door made a creepy sound. Jenny clung tighter onto Patrick's arm when she saw a rat run past them and into a mouse hole._

"_P-Patrick, I don't th-think we should be here"_

_As soon as Jenny finished her sentence the door shut close with a loud slam._

_The two teenagers jumped and turned to the door._

_Patrick advanced toward the door and grabbed the door handle. He tried to open it but the door wouldn't move. It stayed shut._

_Suddenly they heard a moaning sound from behind and they turned around._

_Jenny screamed and pointed a shaking finger forward._

_A girl with long, black hair that was covering her face and was wearing a white dress that was covered with splashes of blood was crawling towards them in a strange manner, as if being strangled or pulled back._

_One of the girl's hands reached forward and grabbed Jenny's shin._

_And all that was heard was a scream…_

"_AAAAAHHHH!"_

_**8:30 PM: Poseidon Cabin: November 1, 2011**_

"AAAAHHHH!"

Connor screamed as he saw the image on the television and jumped, landing on Travis' lap.

Travis made a face of disgust and pushed his brother off of him.

"Dude! Why do you have to be so girly?"

Connor straightened himself out and glared at his brother.

"I'm not girly!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

As the two brothers continued with their bickering the rest of the campers inside cabin 3 watched them with boredom.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, and Katie were over at cabin 3 for a horror movie marathon.

It was the night of Halloween and Chiron and Dionysus have decided to let the demigods sleep over at other cabins to enjoy the night.

But it was decided that as soon as trouble was caused, they would all go back to their cabins and would receive punishment the morning after.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Finally deciding that the stupidity was enough, Annabeth decided to butt in.

"Stolls, if you don't shut up right now I will castrate both of your private male organs and burn them afterwards…"

The Stoll brothers stopped their bickering and immediately shut up.

Thalia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok! So what do you guys think of the movie?"

Percy shrugged and placed his arms around Annabeth.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad…didn't give me the chills though"

"Judging by the way you clung to your girlfriend all throughout the movie like a stuck up slut, I say that you were chilled all the way!" exclaimed Nico who was shaking his head at Percy.

"Alright guys, enough, let's just watch another movie" said Katie as she got up from her sleeping bag and walked over to the television.

Inside the Poseidon cabin, sleeping bags and junk foods were scattered all over the place. All the furniture was pushed to the side, leaving a big open space in the middle. The lights were switched to a dim comforting shade. And a 45 inch plasma screen was placed in the wall in front of them. This was the courtesy of Cynthia Anderson, the younger demigod sister of Percy who was adopted by none other than Bruce Wayne. (A/N: Hehe. Sorry about that. I'm also addicted to Batman! Also Teen Titans! I love Teen Titans! Just PM me if you want to ask a question).

Travis eyed Katie as she got up and changed the movie. As she bent down to open the player, Travis' eyes traveled to her butt, silently licking his lips.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by Thalia who was now on the floor of laughing.

"Travis, you're drooling"

At the sound of Thalia's voice, Travis snapped his head back up and blushed.

The other laughed and some- more likely Connor- started to choke on a Twix bar because of laughing too hard.

"Man, you're whipped!" boomed out Nico who was now on the floor, clutching his stomach.

Travis glared at them, face still red, and crossed his arms.

"Shut up"

Katie went back to her spot beside Travis and leaned against him. In return he wrapped his arms around her just like what Percy did with Annabeth.

As the screen burst with color and the commercials started to play through, Connor decided to make conversation.

"Too bad Cynthia couldn't come. She would've loved watching horror movies non-stop"

Nico shrugged before talking.

"She told me that Dick and the others invited her to go trick or treating with them and afterwards go watch the new Wicked scary movie. She told me that she couldn't say no to a little bit of dressing up and that she hasn't spent some time with the others in quite some time…also Wicked Scary 6: Revenge of the Demon was declared as the movie of the year in Gotham City"

"Let's just be thankful that Bruce decided to be nice and give as a television as an advance Christmas present." Percy said as he played with Annabeth's hair.

Thalia, Katie, and Travis signaled them to be quiet as soon as the title of the movie appeared.

But a few seconds after that the lights started to flicker on and off.

Thalia made a look of confusion.

"What the Hades? What's going on?"

As soon as she said that, the lights flickered off and also did the movie.

They heard a yelp of surprise and a grunt of annoyance.

"And you said 1 was the girly one! You pussy! Get off of my lap Travis!"

"Shut up Connor"

Before Connor could talk again, they heard a sound coming from outside and all stayed silent.

"W-what was that?" even in the dark, they could see Katie's face filled with worry.

They heard another sound that suspiciously sounded like banging on the cabin roof, causing Percy to tighten his grip on Annabeth.

Silence filled the room as continuous banging came from outside.

Finally, Nico stood up and headed for the door.

Thalia saw this and grabbed his wrist.

"Nico, where are you going?"

"I'm going outside and see what's going on" replied Nico with a tone that said "duh".

Thalia pulled him down beside her.

"You are not going anywhere until it's safe"

They heard a snicker and all heads turned towards the sound of Connors voice.

"You guys are so cute"

Thalia rolled her eyes and let go of Nico's wrist and punched Connor.

"Ow! It's dark! How did you know I was here?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm a child of one of the big three. I manage."

They heard another banging noise but only this time even louder.

Katie inhaled loudly and scooted closer to Travis.

"Someone should check it out." whispered Katie, making sure that she could be heard.

Annabeth nodded her head in agreement. And so did the others.

"But who?" asked Travis.

Immediately, Nico stood up and went for the door.

"I'll do it. I won't be long. Just a peek outside"

Thalia glared up at him.

"No"

"Yes. Either I go check it out or we all stay here and wonder like pathetic idiots"

Thalia thought for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. But be careful. I do not want to see Cynthia in front of me, crying all over the place because of your death"

At this statement, Nico blushed and turned the door knob and went outside.

The banging noise stopped and eerie silence filled the cabin once again.

Fifteen minutes passed and Nico was still outside. By now, Percy and the others were already pulling their hair off.

Thalia stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"Thalia, could you please stop pacing? You're giving me a headache!"

Thalia turned to glare at Connor, making him shudder.

"Shut up! Nico is out there alone and you're here inside doing nothing!"

While Thalia was busy screaming at Connor, Katie decided to stand up and look out the window. But what she saw only made her scream.

"AAAAAHHH!"

The others looked at her and it only took a second until they were all looking out the window.

Outside, it was raining as hard as ever which means that Chiron and Dionysus were ok with the idea of a spooky Halloween night. But it was hard to admire the rain when a body was lying down, face up, on the muddy ground, blood pooling out of it. A sword was hunched on its left chest where the heart was located. Everyone stared at it and soon realized that it was none other than Nico.

Thalia's knees started to tremble. And it was all she could do until she fell to the ground and started to shake. Tears fell from her eyes. Annabeth rushed to her and started to comfort her. She hugged her as tears also fell from her eyes.

And no one saw the black hooded, child-like figure hiding in the bushes, staring at them with red, evil eyes…

_**9:15 PM: Poseidon cabin: November 1, 2011**_

The six demigods who were left were still shaken over their friend's sudden death. It happened all so fast. None knew that it was coming. Nothing but thick and hush tension filled the room. Thalia was still sobbing while she hugged her friend. Annabeth though had accepted the fate of their dear son of Hades but was wearing a mask of sadness. Travis and Katie were huddled together in one corner of the cabin, hugging each other with worry. Connor was banging his head on the wall, probably blaming himself for the lost of someone special. And Percy was beside Annabeth rubbing her back to comfort her.

'_BANG!'_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the ceiling where the noise was coming from.

'_BANG!'_

All at once, they went into the center of the room and huddled together.

'_BANG!'_

The noise only seemed to get stronger and louder. The lights started to go off and on again. They found themselves in the same situation like a while ago only this time, the windows on the cabin wall looked like they were being forced open.

Katie let out a shriek as she felt something unseen wrap around her shin and started to pull her toward a window. Travis saw what was happening and tightened his grip on his girlfriend.

"Travis!" screamed Katie as she felt the invisible being pull her with more power towards the window. The others grabbed onto Katie's arms and started to pull. But it was no use. They could only watch as the force dragged Katie towards the window only to have it be smashed as Katie went through it.

Travis scrambled to his toes and ran for the window where Katie had gone through. But the sight before him was unbearable. Katie was lying; also face up, with her eyes open. The pieces of broken glass from the window pierced through her upper body and her face. Blood was pouring out of her and was mixing with the muddy ground and rain. Travis let the tears fall freely as he saw his girlfriend. Dead. Beside her was a lily stained with her blood.

The sight before him caused him to do something unexpected by his friends. Before Percy and the others could grab him, he flew out the window and went straight to Katie's limp body. He gently placed her head on his lap and started shaking her lightly, tears still falling from his eyes.

"K-Katie, please…d-don't leave m-me!"

By now, Travis shirt and hands were already covered with her blood but all he cared about was the dead body of his girlfriend.

Percy and Connor rushed outside and grabbed him. He struggled but Percy and Connor held a tight grip around him.

"NOO! Katie!"

While this was happening, Annabeth and Thalia watched helplessly. The two boys were dragging Travis back to the cabin when they felt him stop his struggling and become limp as if he was letting them do all the walking.

Annabeth's eyes widened and pointed a shaky figure at Travis.

At first, Percy and Connor seemed confuse but when Connor looked down at his brother and immediately let go of him, though Percy didn't and only stared in shock. Travis' head was bowed down and his shirt was covered with blood that was coming from his neck. And sticking out of his neck was a dagger. But not just any other dagger.

Annabeth's dagger.

Rage consumed Connor and stomped over to Annabeth and grabbed her arms.

"What did you do!" Connor shouted, his eyes filled with anger.

Annabeth stared helplessly as Connor's grip tightened. All her life, she has never seen Connor this angry.

"I-I d-didn't do it"

"Oh yeah? Then why do I see your dagger on his fucking neck?"

Percy saw through Annabeth's eyes that Connor was hurting her and so he let go of the body in his hands and went over to them. He yanked Connor away from Annabeth and wrapped her in a hug. Thalia rushed to them.

"Guys! Calm down-"

She turned to Connor who was in the process of standing up.

"-Connor, we're not yet sure who did it. It couldn't have been Annabeth because I was beside her when the two of you were holding Tra-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Connor, who was now back on his feet, glared and interrupted her.

"What do you mean not Annabeth? Her bitch of a dagger is sticking out of my brother's neck! It's gotta be her!"

Percy turned and glared at him, Annabeth still wrapped in his arms.

"Don't you DARE include Annabeth in this! I'll have you know, when we left to watch a movie, she left her dagger in the Athena cabin! Sure, she get's annoyed whenever you guys prank her but she wouldn't go this far to kill your brother!"

"I don't care! The evidence points to her and only her! It's her dagger for the gods' sake!"

Annabeth decided to jump in.

"Connor, you know I would never even think of killing your brother. Look, someone must've stolen my dagger and used it to frame me. I assure you, I did NOT do it!"

Connor stayed silent for a moment until he collapsed to the ground on his knees and started to bawl.

"H-he was m-my best f-friend…he k-knew me more than anyone else…"

Thalia shook her head out of sadness and went up to Connor to comfort him.

"Connor, I'm really sorry this had to happen. But we have to stay collected and think about this."

Connor nodded and stood up with Thalia supporting him.

He looked up at Annabeth. "I'm sorry…"

Annabeth nodded and hugged Percy tighter. "It's okay. Guys, let's go inside and think about this."

The others nodded and went back inside the cabin via the smashed window.

_**10:00 PM: Poseidon cabin: November 1, 2011**_

The remaining four demigods sat in a circle, deep in thought.

Annabeth had on her thinking face. Thalia was pacing back and forth. Connor was hitting his head repeatedly on the wall, and Percy was staring forward.

Annabeth sighed and said, "Guys, have you thought of anyone or anything that would do all of these things?"

They stared at her for a moment until shaking their heads, no. Annabeth sighed once more and went back to thinking.

Fifteen minutes passed until another banging sound came once again. This caused the four to jump and instinctively huddle up to each other even closer. This time, things were different. Annabeth observed that that the banging noise was coming from both the ceiling AND the door. A while ago it was only the ceiling but now it was both.

They hugged each other and looked around frantically, each guessing what would happen next.

Then suddenly, Connor spotted something.

"G-guys?"

"Yes Connor?"

"Look at the window"

They all glanced toward the window and gasped at what they saw.

The window, just beside the smashed one, that Connor pointed at was practically experiencing some pain. Letters were slowly being written on it as if the writer knew that the excitement of knowing the message was paining them. To make things worse, the letters were being drawn in nothing but blood. But not just any blood. It was the blood of their dead friends. Behind the letters, they saw their demigod friends piled on top of each other. Nico was on the ground. On top of him was Katie. And on top of her was Travis. Their eyes were wide open and their heads were positioned to make it look like they were staring at them.

It was still raining but only harder. Lightning flashed across the dark sky, making the atmosphere even creepier. They all snapped back to reality when another loud bang came from the ceiling and the door. Percy narrowed his eyes at the window and saw what was written on it.

"_No one lives…"_

The handwriting was clear. It told everything about the person responsible of the deaths occurring starting from Nico. It told that the suspect was serious about his/her/its job. He/she/it was contented with killing innocent demigods in a freaky stormy night. The blood ink was dripping to the ground. So the message copied the ones in the movies when the monsters or ghosts write something on the wall/mirror/etc and the blood slides down until it reaches the bottom.

Thalia gasped and started to shake. There was a flash of lightning that was accompanied by a roar of thunder and a petrified scream filled the air.

Though, the horrifying banging noise was gone. And the lights finally flickered on, the feeling of dread and panic still arose inside them as the three realized that one member of their group has once again been taken.

Percy, Annabeth, and Connor drew closer to each other.

Thalia was gone.

_**11:00 PM: Poseidon Cabin: November 1, 2011**_

It's been how many minutes since Thalia's mysterious disappearance and Annabeth has been crying over the loss of one of her beloved punk best friend. The three of them were still close to each other. Their backs leaning onto each other as they faced different sides of the room.

Every once in a while, Connor would try to make conversation to try and ignore the uncomfortable tension in the air but the responses he got were either a sob or a shake of the head. Soon, he gave up and just stared off in front of him.

Percy wrapped an arm around his girlfriend to comfort her and she replied by sobbing into his chest. He gave a sigh of sadness.

"Connor? Annabeth? What happens now?"

Hushed silence engulfed them until Connor answered. "I don't know Perce. But can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Why do I feel like we're the only one's experiencing this? With all the screaming that we've done, the campers, Dionysus, and Chiron should've known something was up and would've came here. What's happening?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away and hugged Percy back.

"You have a good point there Connor. But even I can't explain this. But I'll try either way. The other campers would've probably been taken to or we're inside a little bubble that may seem like nothing's happening from the outside but from the inside…well…yeah…" Annabeth trailed off knowing that Connor knew the rest.

Connor gulped and started to stare off into space once again.

After ten seconds Connor started to laugh like the Joker that was reported to do heinous crimes in Gotham City (A/N: Haha! Told you! I never joke about this stuff. When I say Cynthia is adopted by THE Bruce Wayne then she IS adopted. And since Bruce Wayne is real then the Batman is real. Hehe. Sorry about that. NYways, let's just say that Joker's a son of Dionysus who REALLY got into drugs and alcohol XD)

Percy and Annabeth stared at him oddly as he laughed, giggled, chuckled, and snorted. He started rolling on the floor while clutching his stomach. Tears from too much laughter were falling from his eyes.

"Connor? Are you okay?" asked Percy, his tone filled with concern.

Connor continued laughing but seemed to be saying some things in between.

"G-guys! H-help hahahahaha… hahahaha c-can't s-s-s-haha-stop!"

Percy and Annabeth drew closer to him but stepped back when he suddenly stood up and glared at everything around him.

"Connor, what's happening?"

"Get away! W-who are you! G-go away!" Connor started to throw punches in the air in front of him.

At this, Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened. They drew closer once again but stopped midway when Connor stopped throwing punches and stated to look like he was choking. His feet started to lift from the ground and his hands flew up to his neck. He scratched helplessly but the invisible force pulling him upwards was strong and didn't seem fazed.

Connor started to spew out blood from his mouth. His body fell limp and he was released to the ground. He dropped with a painful thud. Percy and Annabeth rushed over to him and saw that there was no hope. His skin was pale and his jaw was covered with his blood/red saliva (?).

Annabeth started to cry and hugged Percy. Percy returned her hug and kissed the top of her head.

"P-Percy, w-what do we do?"

At a normal day, Percy would've been surprised by Annabeth's search for guidance. Normally, Annabeth didn't need to ask the person what to do next. But this wasn't normal. A psychotic killer was on the loose and it was eliminating him and his friends one by one. What would happen to both him and Annabeth? Will it take the both of them or him first?

More questions seemed to arise as he thought. So he decided to answer Annabeth's question.

"I don't know…"

They stayed in silence for a while until Percy felt Annabeth's lips on his.

When they broke apart, he heard something that made him want to disregard the situation they were in and jump for joy.

"I love you Percy Jackson. Just in case we don't make it here alive. I wanted you to hear it."

He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and caressed her cheeks.

"I love you too Annabeth Chase. But don't say that. We'll make it here alive. Together."

Suddenly, thunder and lightning boomed outside. The sudden sound of thunder caused the two to break away from their own world and back to reality.

Their eyes scanned the room and their eyes stopped in front of them.

There before them was a black hooded, child like figure who was advancing towards them.

As it grew nearer, its red eyes became clearer and clearer from beneath its hood. It was covered in a black cloak.

They could only stare helplessly as it advanced to them, getting nearer and nearer.

When it was only mere inches away from them it stopped completely.

Annabeth managed to choke out a sentence before diving completely into silence.

"W-who are you?"

It lifted its hood up, revealing fuzzy brown ears and a black nose. The murderer was-

"Paco the Evil Teddy Bear?" Percy snorted with a grin.

"Yes! And my creator invented me to kill you annoying brats. I am only here to do my duty."

Paco the Evil Teddy Bear raised his scythe as lighting and thunder once again boomed across the dark sky.

"Heroes! Wake up!"

Nico, Katie, Travis, Thalia, Connor, Percy, and Annabeth all opened their eyes to see Chiron in Centaur form and Cynthia dressed like a zombie pirate.

"What happened?" asked Percy, rubbing his eyes as if he didn't believe that Nico and the other were alive.

"You guys fell asleep. I decided to drop in on you guys after we went trick or treating and I forgot my diary and my Wicked Scary pillow but the door was locked. So I asked Chiron if he could open the door" explained Cynthia as she went to her bunk and grabbed a red notebook with a yellow lock on it and a pillow that had the logo of wicked scary on it and a picture of the monster.

She went outside with Chiron leaving seven confused demigods inside.

She went out and she noticed Dionysus sitting on a rocking chair by the big house porch while rubbing the head of a brown teddy bear.

As she passed by him, she couldn't help but over hear his words.

"You've done well Paco. You've done well. Bwahahahaha…"

**LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/**

So? Did ya guys like it? If not, if yes, if maybe, if you have nothing better to do and your bored, then please review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. If you review then my grades might increase. If you review I will be the happiest person ever! Flames and Criticisms are welcomed with open arms and chocolate chip cookies! Weeee! Praises are welcomed with an iPad and a lifetime supply of cheesecake from the cheesecake factory via Penny from The Big Bang Theory! So, if you love hugs and cookies, criticize! If you love iPads and cheesecake then review something good. Haha. Don't worry not really forcing you. I just really appreciate it if you did. :PP. Sorry if there are any wrong grammars here. Does that sound wrong? I was in a hurry in writing this and didn't have much time to correct it. Please excuse me. NYways, REVIEW! :DDDDDDDDDD

See you later alligator!

Goodbye wi-fi crocodile!

:DDDDDDDD


	2. AN Meant for all you lovely readers :

Hey guys!

So, first of all, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who has reviewed this fic! It means so much to me and just a while ago, I was scrolling through the reviews and it just made me want to cry! SOMEONE HOLD ME! :')

NYways, I wanted to tell you all that_** I AM NOT STOPPING THIS SERIES.**_ (See the bold, italicized, underlined thing I did there?) Not now. Not ever. Well, until it already calls for an official end. I plan to just do this in one story and make them as chapters. I was hoping to get your thoughts on it? Please review on that.

Also, I've got a lot of LATACHB ideas piled up in my idea notebook and trust me when I say I so desperately want to write them for all of you to see. But it seems like I just can't find the time since school has recently started and my parents, being themselves, expect me to maintain my grades to the highest point possible, join as much extra curric activites as I can, and still mange to contain my social life (which is decreasing depressingly xD). NYways, I hope you all forgive me if I haven't updated that much. I barely have time to breathe! Ugh! Someone kidnap me! xD

I kinda want to know all your thoughts about this series so I'll know what to improve and what not :) So here are some possible things to review on.

**1) What do you think of Cynthia as Percy's little twelve year old sister? **

**2) Should I get rid of her?**

**3) If yes, then tell me if you want me to post a quick profile review of her**

**4) Am I a good author?**

**5) What do you think of this series so faaaaaarrrr?**

**6) Are you cold? Do you want cookies? Do you want a hug from me? xD (You can ignore that if you like)**

**7) If you want, you can suggest an idea or a one shot for me to write!**

**8) Other thoughts, maybe?**

**9) Also, should I just turn the series into one story with chapters? Or should I upload them one by one?**

So, it's mostly focused on Cynthia. Hehe. I'm just curious of what you guys think of her. If you don't know what to yet then maybe you could tell me and in the future fics, you can decide :)

Thanks to all so much! **Muchas gracias sacapuntas!** Erm, I have no idea what that means and just that I got it from the ever so adorable Liam Payne ;)

_Thankful and __**currently making a plan to 'accidentally' burn my homework,**_

_Pearl :)xx_

(Yep! You can call me that!)

P.S. Follow me on Twitter? xD ** Pearl_Gumapos** I follow back!


End file.
